Demi Kamu
by choco conaru
Summary: Demi rasa cintanya pada Sakura Naruto rela menerima segala kesalahan yang bukan diperbuatnya, asalkan Sakura tidak jatuh dalam dekapan orang yang hanya ingin mempermainkan hatinya. Tapi keputusannya justru membuat Sakura menjadi gila. Apakah pilihan Naruto tepat?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto Uzumaki/ Namikaze adalah anak Minato dan Kushina. Sedangkan pemilik Mina+Kushi=Naru adalah MK( Masashi Kishimoto). Dan cerita ini adalah punya otak Choco yang lewat begitu saja wkwkwk #plaak

**Warning** : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL.

**Pair** : Naruto U (20) & Sakura H (19)

**Summary** : Demi rasa cintanya pada Sakura Naruto rela menerima segala kesalahan yang bukan diperbuatnya, asalkan Sakura tidak jatuh dalam dekapan orang yang hanya ingin mempermainkan hatinya. Tapi keputusannya justru membuat Sakura menjadi gila. Apakah pilihan Naruto tepat?

.

.

**Demi Kamu**  
**Chapter 1: Menikahlah denganku.**

.

"Ng~" suara lenguhan dari seorang wanita terdengar mengalun disebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih-pink.

Wanita berambut pink berusia 19 tahun tersebut menggeliat di atas ranjang untuk mencari kehangatan yang dapat dia berikan pada tubuhnya yang terasa dingin.

Membuka mata perlahan untuk melihat situasi yang terasa aneh pada dirinya. Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan bermata _emerald_ tersebut menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamarnya saat baru membuka matanya.

'Kenapa dingin sekali? Padahal sudah ada selimut.' Batin wanita yang tidak lain adalah Sakura saat hembusan angin sedikit menyapu kulitnya yang tertutup selimut.

Merasa aneh Sakura pun meraba tubuh yang tertutup oleh selimutnya. Dan seketika itu pula Sakura bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk dan membulatkan mata saat menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

'Kenapa? Kemana pakaianku?' Batin Sakura lagi sambil menatap sekitar kamarnya untuk mencari pakaian yang seharusnya melekat pada tubuhnya sambil mengeratkan selimut di dadanya.

Saat sedang melihat sekeliling mata Sakura lagi-lagi harus membulat saat melihat sosok pemuda yang tidur di sampingnya dalam kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabatnya saat ini sedang tidur di sampingnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok pirang tersebut bergerak perlahan dan mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang.

'Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati saat benar-benar melihat wajah pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda pirang tersebut membuka kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _blue sapphire_. Menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya hingga bola matanya menatap sosok wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa, sedih, dan... marah.

"Na-Naruto..." gumah wanita itu tidak percaya sambil mengeratkan selimutnya lebih kencang lagi."-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Menatap dan mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar seperti itu membuat pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut mengahlikan pandangannya agar tidak lagi menatap sosok di depannya. Dan entah mengapa pemuda itu justru mengeluarkan air mata sama seperti Sakura.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini mimpi!?" Ucap Sakura dengan menahan emosinya.

"...,"

"KATAKAN PADAKU NARUTOO!" Teriak Sakura saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"..." Mendengar bentakan Sakura Naruto masih tidak menjawab dan hanya memiringkan kembali tubuhnya sambil memeluk bantal guling yang berada didekatnya. Memunggungi Sakura yang sedang marah.

"Kau membuatku muak. Aku benci kau Naruto!" Marah Sakura dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal guling sambil menangis dalam diam.

"Bukan aku. Maaf jika aku harus melukai perasaanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau kau kecewa karena tau bahwa 'dia' yang telah mempermainkanmu. Maafkan aku." Lirih Naruto pelan saat mengucapkannya seorang diri.

.

Sebulan lebih sejak kejadian itu hubungan Naruto dan Sakura semakin hari semakin jauh, baik itu di kampus, lingkungan rumah atau pun saat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura serta kawan-kawannya sedang berkumpul-kumpul untuk acara bulanan yang selalu mereka adakan, entah itu untuk bersenang-senang, membicarakan liburan bersama atau hanya sekedar ngobrol bersama. Maklum reoni SMA.

"Hei, Naruto?" Panggil pemuda dengan tanda segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Kau sedang bertengkar ya dengan Sakura?" Tanya pemuda bernama Kiba membuat Naruto terdiam. "-sebulan lalu saat kau dan dia datang, kalian masih akur-akur saja. Kenapa pertemuan bulan ini kalian seperti menjaga jarak?"

"Bukan hanya hari ini saja Kiba." Ucapan seseorang membuat Kiba dan Naruto yang berada di sudut ruang makan kediaman Yamanaka menoleh melihat kesumber suara itu.

"Maksudmu Sai?"

"Selama sebulan belakangan ini Naruto dan Sakura memang selalu menjaga jarak. Bahkan di kampus semua mahasiswa/i heran melihat kedua pembuat onar tersebut menjadi pendiam." Ujar Sai secara blak-blakan.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sakura adalah pembuat onar di kampus hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan diri agar tidak meninju wajah Sai.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Kiba penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucap Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dari tatapan Kiba yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Tap-"

"Hei kawan." Sapa riang dari seseorang membuat ketiga pemuda tersebut menatap orang itu.

"Hei Sasuke kau baru datang?" Sapa Kiba balik, Sai yang tersenyum melihat Sasuke datang, dan Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan... kesal saat melihat sosok itu berdiri di depannya.

Sosok yang sudah membuat dirinya dan Sakura semakin jauh, sosok yang telah mempermainkan wanita yang dicintainya hingga hancur tanpa disadari oleh wanita itu sendiri.

"Hm, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke yang sempat menatap Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Neji di kamar mandi. Shino sedang melihat seranggahnya di halaman belakang. Shikamaru tiduran di ruang tamu. Chouji sedang nonton sambil makan kripik kentangnya sedangkan Lee sedang bersama Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura sambil bercanda di halaman belakang." Ujar Kiba.

Naruto yang sudah tidak nyaman lagi berada di dekat Sasuke kini memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat dimana dia duduk tadi.

"Naruto mau kemana?"

"Halaman belakang." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. Melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebih dalam lagi.

Saat Naruto berada di halaman belakang dia pun menghirup udara sedalam-dalam yang dia bisa lalu membuangnya kembali. Setelah itu pandangannya pun berahli pada sosok berambut pink yang sangat dia cintai. Tapi mengingat tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura saat ini malah membuat Naruto sedih kembali.

'Ini semua karena 'dia'.' Batin Naruto kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Meratapi nasib _Dobe_?" Ucapan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Naruto langsung membalik badan untuk menatap sosok itu.

"Kau..." geram Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudi untuk mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "-apa kau juga bangga kalau sudah mendapatkan mainan bekas dariku _Dobe_?"

"Kau benar-benar breng-"

"Eit, jangan menyentuhku," cegah Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto ingin mencekik lehernya. "-atau kau akan lihat gadis ups maksudku wanita yang kau cintai akan lebih hancur lagi."

"Berani kau menyakitinya lagi, kau akan berhadapan denganku."

"Dengan senang hati _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

Melihat seringai diwajah Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Yamanaka. Namun sebuah teriakkan membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan membalik badannya dengan cepat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"SAKURAAA!..." Teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang pingsan dan dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang berada di dekat Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sakura bangun... Sakura..."

"Lebih baik bawa ke kamarku Naruto. Biar aku panggilkan dokter pribadi keluargaku." Ucap Ino yang menyuruh Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto langsung membawa Sakura menuju kamar Ino dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami dok?" Ucap Ino yang melihat dokter pribadinya telah selesai menangani Sakura.

"Ng~" lenguhan Sakura membuat seluruh teman-teman yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sudah siuman.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura yang berusaha untuk duduk. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang melihatnya langsung membantu Sakura untuk duduk.

"Kau masih di rumahku." Ucap Ino. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Sakura dok?" Tanya Ino pada sang dokter.

"Dia baik-baik saja ini sudah sering terjadi saat seorang wanita sedang hamil." Ucap sang dokter membuat teman-teman Sakura tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Oh iya Ino, kau harus beritahu pada suaminya agar menjaga kandungan istrinya apalagi usia kandunganya masih baru."

"I-iya dok." Ucap Ino gagap.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang." Ucap dokter itu lagi dan pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan 13 orang yang terdiam di dalam kamar.

"Sakura katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya padamu!" Pinta Ino menahan emosi saat tahu sahabat dekatnya hamil dan lebih parahnya sahabatnya itu belum menikah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura tiba-tiba menangis lalu sebuah suara terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak ku sangka gadis ups sepertinya kau bukan gadis lagi." Suara itu membuat semua memandang kesatu objek yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha. "-wanita polos sepertimu akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Ckckck... sepertinya aku harus mencoretmu dari daftar gadis yang aku inginkan." Ucapan kasar Sasuke membuat Sakura menangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

"Sasuke jangan. Aku mau kau memilihku untuk bersamamu." Ujar Sakura penuh pengharapan.

"Cih. Untuk apa aku mendapatkan wanita yang sudah menjadi bekas orang lain." Ucap kasar Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan kesal. "-apalagi sekarang wanita itu sedang hamil."

"Kumohon kau untuk mempertimbangkanku lagi Sasuke. Jika kau tidak suka aku hamil aku... aku akan menggugurkannya demimu." Ucap Sakura tanpa pikir panjang membuat semua menatapnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

_PLAAK..._

Sebuah tamparan sukses membuat Sakura terdiam mendapatkan perih di pipinya.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SAKURA! JANGAN BERKATA SEMBARANGAN SEPERTI ITU, AKU TIDAK SUKA MENDENGARNYA." Bentak Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sembarangan.

"Aku hanya berucap apa yang ingin aku ucapkan." Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"TAPI UCAPANMU BODOH." Bentak Ino lagi. "-DAN KAU SASUKE AKU HARAP KAU BISA MENJAGA MULUTMU."

"Ck. Jangan mengaturku. Dan ucapanku memang benarkan? Mana ada yang mau dengan SAMPAH bekas seperti d-"

"SUDAH CUKUP. SEHARUSNYA KAU BISA MENJAGA PERASAAN SEORANG PEREMPUAN SASUKE." Kali ini Shikamaru pun berteriak untuk mendiamkan ucapan bungsu Uchiha ini. "-sekarang katakan pada kami, siapa yang telah melakukannya." Tanya Shikamaru lembut pada Sakura membuat semua teman-temannya menatap Sakura dengan penasaran kecuali Naruto yang sejak tadi menunduk diam dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kalian tanyakan juga pada pemuda ramen ini." Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua menatap kearahnya dan Naruto begitu pula dengan Sakura."-kudengar selama sebulan ini mereka berdua selalu menjaga jarak. Mungkin karena mereka pernah melakukannya makanya mereka jadi menjaga jarak."

"Apa itu benar Naruto? Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Ucap Ino menahan emosi.

"Hahaha... hahaha... tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan dia hahaha... hahaha..." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan air mata yang mengalir membuat Naruto menatapnya.

Namun detik berikutnya wajah Sakura semakin sedih dan akhirnya menangis lagi dengan sejadi-jadinya sambil berkata "-hahaha... aku tidak melakukannya dengan dia hiks... hahaha... bukan dia hiks." Dengan wajah menangis bercampur tertawa seperti layaknya orang yang stres.

Teman-temannya pun hanya bisa menatap miris melihat Sakura tertawa sambil menangis seperti itu.

"Iya. Aku yang melakukannya." Pengakuan Naruto membuat semua orang tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi selain memilih untuk diam. "-aku melakukannya karena ingin membuat Sakura menjadi milikku walau pun aku tahu dia mencintai Sasuke. Tapi kalian tenang saja aku tidak akan berlari dari tanggung jawabku."

"TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MAU. LEBIH BAIK AKU MENGGUGURKAN JANIN INI DARI PADA AKU HARUS MENJADI MILIKMU." Tolak Sakura.

"Suka atau tidak suka aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENERIMAMU." Ucap Sakura lalu matanya kembali menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau tetap bisa memilihku."

"Jangan harap aku mau dengan SAMPAH sepertimu Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura terasa ditusuk oleh tombak yang sangat tajam.

"Tidak aku bukan sampah hiks..."

"Sasuke ucapanmu kasar sekali!" Ucap Tenten.

"Kau tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan wanita ya!?" Ujar Kiba emosi.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya lebih baik kau diam saja." Ucap Neji yang tidak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Benar. Ucapanmu bahkan lebih kasar dari pada Sai." Ucap Shino

"Cih. Kalian semua menyudutkanku heh!?"

"Bukan seperti itu Sasuke. Tapi memang ucapanmu terlalu kasar dan menyakitkan." Ujar Hinata.

"Sudah cukup. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung pergi dari kediaman Yamanaka.

"SASUKEE JANGAN PERGI!" Teriak Sakura yang mencoba untuk mengejar Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menghalanginya.

"SAKURA TENANG." Ujar Naruto menenangkan Sakura dibantu oleh teman-temannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU. AKU MEMBENCIMU NARUTO!" Ujar Sakura sambil berontak dari pegangan tangan Ino dan Tenten.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"TIDAK AKAN. AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU. GARA-GARA KAU SASUKE PERGI DARIKU. GARA-GARA KAU AKU HARUS MENGALAMI HAL INI. AKU BENCI KAU HAHAHA... HAHAHA... YA AKU BENCI KAU. HAHAHA... HAHAHA." Ujar Sakura seperti orang gila.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Naruto tanpa peduli ucapan Sakura.

"KAU TULI HAH? AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU." Bentak Sakura. "-Ino, Tenten, Hinata kalian sahabatku kan?" Ucap Sakura pada sahabat perempuannya.

"Iya Sakura" jawab ketiga orang yang disebut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke rumah sakit. Temani aku menggugurkan janin ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis dan merontah dari genggaman Ino dan Tenten, membuat semuanya merasa kasihan terhadap Sakura yang ditolak Sasuke dan Naruto yang ditolak Sakura.

"Tidak. Kami tidak mau." Tolak Ino dengan tegas.

"Kumohon... ku... mo... hon" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat kesadarannya semakin menghilang.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura kehilangan kesadaran pun langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum menabrak kerasnya lantai yang dingin.

Teman-teman Naruto yang melihat Naruto mendekap Sakura sambil menangis hanya bisa merasa kasihan terhadap kisah cinta mereka dan berdoa agar Naruto dapat bertahan dengan sikap Sakura yang keras kepala.

'Maafkan aku Sakura karena sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku memang bukan orang yang melakukannya.' Batin Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

'-tapi sudah kuduga 'dia' pasti tidak akan mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Maka dengan itu aku terpaksa mengakui perbuatan yang tidak pernah aku perbuat padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menganggap anak ini adalah anakku walau pun kenyataannya dia adalah-

.

-anak dari-

.

-Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

.  
**TBC**

.

.  
Hai semua Choco balik lagi dengan fic baru nih semoga suka ya :-)

Jika tidak keberatan apakah kalian sudi untuk meninggalkan pesan dan pendapat anda tentang fic ini.

Jika banyak yang tertarik update akan dipercepat tapi jika tidak banyak update akan lama. Mungkin sebulan sekali.

Tenang tidak akan di DC kok hanya saja pengupdateannya tidak secepat fic "Berubah". Ok sampai sini saja. Bye-bye.


End file.
